Las Aventuras de Dobe y Teme: Kodomo
by Ryuuzaki Roth
Summary: Una apuesta, un hipocondríaco, un manipulador... ah! y cómo olvidar a la niñera nueva! No pasará de un día.


_**Kyaaa!**_

Lo que más me gusta de los cumpleaños son… las sorpresitas recuerdos!!… Y como es mi cumple… gracias a todos por leerme! Aquí ls recuerdos/sorpresitas de mi cumpleaños!(Además, me acerco a mi primer añito en fanfiction!)

Disclaimers: Naruto no me pertenece a mi, sino a Kishimoto-sama… pero si fuera mío, obligaría a todos los personajes a comer Chocolate!!… Nyaaan! (cara descaradamente pervertida, toda babosa)…

Ejemm.. Ejemmm..!

Advertencia: Alguna que otra escena KakaSaku

Otra última aclaración: "Las Aventuras de Dobe y Teme" es mi colección de historias separadas que trata del desarrollo emocional de Sasuke y su relación con sus amigos. La mayoría con Naruto, claro. Pero en este caso, con todos los que soporte.

Disculpen la tardanza! He aquí la segunda aventura!

_**Las Aventuras de Dobe y Teme**_

_**Kodomo: Niños**_

Después de tanto tiempo siendo amigos, podría decirse que Sakura sabía perfectamente las reacciones de Sasuke. Si algo lo hacía enojar, lo destruía, típico. Si algo le parecía fastidioso, lo destruía también. Si se trataba de Dobe, lo ignoraba. Si algo lo impresionaba, parpadeaba dos veces seguidas y muy rápido. Y si algo lo asustaba, por así decirlo, levantaba una sola ceja, aproximadamente 1 milímetro.

Cuando esa noche, cuando Sasuke miró su cena – cortesía de Naruto- , Sakura supo que él estaba aterrado: Levantó su ceja un milímetro y medio.

Sai, por otro lado, sólo le bastó ver ese engrudo verde para sentirse mortalmente enfermo. Sakura sonrió a Naruto, quien miraba a sus amigos, expectante, y trató de darse valor tomándose tres litros de agua antes de su primer bocado.

Pero la verdad de la milanesa (hablando justamente de comida… que por cierto les vendría mucho mejor que aquello hecho por el kitsune), era que Sasuke nunca había temido tanto por su persona en estos últimos dos años hasta que posó sus ojos en esa crema verdosa llena de pus que parecía tener vida propia. Encomendándose a Kami, llevó una cucharada a la boca.

-Y bien, Sasuke?- el rubio lo miraba, ansioso- te gusta?-

- está asqueroso- sentenció el joven- te dije que dejáramos a Sakura cocinar, imbécil!-

Naruto se quedó boquiabierto.

-Eres una mierda de amigo, Teme!!-

- Y tú una mierda cocinando!-

Sakura sonrió y aprovechó que Naruto estaba distraído para poner toda su comida en el plato de Sai, que tenía la cabeza entre las rodillas, mareado. Desde que se casó, eran pocas las veces que se reunían para disfrutar de sus compañías, ya sea para cenar, ir a festivales, cumpleaños, etc. A veces era Kakashi el que los acompañaba y ella se quedaba en casa con su hijo. Pero ese día fue su turno de venir… justo cuando a Naruto se las dio por inspirarse en la cocina!

Con razón Kakashi le cedió para ir! Después de todo, él se había encontrado con Naruto en el mercado, cuando éste fue de compras para los preparativos de la cena.

Ese desgraciado…

-Estuvo deliciosa!- sonrió la joven.

Naruto la miró con lágrimas en los ojos, encantado.

-Sakura-chan!- y se abrazó a ella.

Sasuke les fusiló a ambos con la mirada… "dramáticos" pensó.

Sakura correspondió el abrazo, feliz. Por más asquerosa que fuese la comida y más tormentosa la mentira, la sonrisa de Naruto lo valía todo.

-Etto… Naruto..- Preguntó- me das un poco para llevar?… Kakashi _definitivamente _debe probar esto-

Ella en definitiva le haría probar esa cosa. Aunque tenga que atarlo a una silla, taparle la nariz y abrirle la boca.

-

-por qué le mentiste?- preguntó el Uchiha- por qué no le dijiste que sabía horrible?-

- para no lastimarlo- respondió la joven- cuestión de cortesía.. o lástima.. bueno.. algo por el estilo-

El joven la miró con extrañeza. Él siempre había sido directo en lo que piensa, y no entendía porqué era siempre el reprendido, cuando ella, mentirosa, era la favorita de Naruto. Sakura, por otro lado, sentía como aquella vez en que estuvo explicándole sobre el comportamiento social humano a Sai una y otra vez. Pero incluso Sai era más sociable que Uchiha Sasuke!!

Se quedó mirándola.

Sakura siempre estaba preocupándose por ellos, atendiendo sus necesidades o cuidando que Naruto coma con la boca cerrada. Pero ahora que se casó, Sasuke sabía que ella no estará siempre allí para mediar sus diferencias o hacerle el desayuno cuando éste huye de Naruto y su trauma por Ichikaru's, o de cuidar de Sai con su estrenada faceta hipocondríaca.

Para él, Sakura era lo más cercano que tuvo a una hermana mayor (aunque tuvieran la misma edad)

Para Sai, Sakura era lo más cercano que tuvo a una madre, una amiga y una enfermera particular.

Y para Naruto, ella fue lo más cercano que tuvo al amor verdadero… ug, además de su indiscutible papel de hermana, madre, mejor amiga, enfermera.. mil veces enfermera… la tirana que lo molía a golpes.. oh! y enfermera otra vez..

El joven comenzó a sentir que era demasiado peso para ella… Tal vez ya deberían andar por su cuenta, no?

Aunque definitivamente eso acabara en un desastre total.

Como si dejaran a Maito Gai y a Rock Lee a cargo de una convención de "SÍ, señor!", apoyados por Jim Carrey.

Eso… un caos enorme.

Por eso se ofreció a acompañarla a su casa. Tal vez debía hablar con ella al respecto.

La seguía, incómodo, como esperando que no se rompiese ese silencio. Pero no vino para quedarse callado, no.

Así que decidió empezar una conversación.

-Qué tal la familia?- preguntó. Era la pregunta estándar que le hacían a Sakura cada vez que la veían, e incluso ya se le había preguntado dos veces es misma noche. Pero Sasuke siempre fue algo corto de imaginación para las chácharas.

- Tú sabes, un poco difícil- su respuesta estándar- debo darle de comer, bañarlo, darle mimitos… y últimamente anda muy celoso, la vez pasada me tomó dos horas despegarlo de mi pierna para que me dejase salir de compras con Ino…-

Una punzada se dio en el estómago del azabache. De verdad, Sakura ya tenía mucho que hacer. Y ellos eran demasiada carga.

- Que coñazo ese Kakashi- sonrió levemente el Uchiha- y cómo está Sakumo?-

- Es un ángel- sonrió la pelirosa, divertida- créeme que no da problema alguno..-

- muy a diferencia de su padre..-

Bien. Ya era hora. Tenía que demostrarle a Sakura que podía cuidarse solo, y también, que podía cuidar de los otros dos idiotas que definitivamente no pueden solitos.

Que ya no eran niños. Y que ella no era su mami.

-Emm.. Sakura?-

-

Sakura entró a su casa, luego a su habitación, todo de manera casi mecánica. Su esposo la miró, sorprendido.

-Sucede algo?-

Sakura decidió contarle al peliplata lo sucedido.

-Enserio? Solo?...- Kakashi se rascó la barbilla- le doy una semana-

- Pero que es eso, querido?!- Sakura le dio una pequeña palmada a su esposo- yo le doy hasta mañana antes de las ocho de la noche-

-Pero qué poca fe le tienes al pobre muchacho!-rió el hombre- Quieres apostar?-

- hecho-

Y cuando él le pasó la mano para cerrar el trato, Sakura lo tiró a la cama, lo ató a ella con las sábanas y sacó un potecito de engrudo de su abrigo.

Kakashi tragó saliva mientras su esposa reía con maldad. Porque su saliva en definitiva sabría mejor que esa cosa.

-Oi, Kakashi-chan…Aquí viene el avioncito…-

--

-Mierda! Salte de encima, Dobe!-

Como era costumbre, todas las mañanas, Naruto despertaba a Sasuke a su usual manera: tirándosele encima.

-Hay que ir a Ichikaru antes de que se llene!-

-Por milésima vez, Dobe… nadie va a Ichikaru de mañana!!-

-Chouji va!-

-Y a mi qué me importa Chouji!- bramó el azabache

-Que cruel eres! Al menos debo importarte yo! – zarandeó al Uchiha, divertido- ahora apúrate…o llegaremos tarde!-

Se levantó.

Mal no le iría pasar por lo de Sakura para que le haga huevos revueltos y…

Ohh..

Mierda!!

- ni me dirijas la palabra, oíste?-

- entonces págame el desayuno-

- Qué?! Estás loco! Ni por asomo! Punto!-

- Punto y coma! Págame el desayuno!-

- No!-

- Entonces le diré a Sakura-chan!!-

- bien! Díselo! A mi no me importa!-

Naruto miró a su amigo con una pena exagerada, y meneó la cabeza, cosa que no pasó inadvertida para Sasuke.

-Qué?-

- Sakura-chan tenía razón-

- Qué?!- el moreno parpadeó dos veces- qué dijo?-

Una sonrisa maligna se posó en el rostro del rubio. Hace unas horas, antes de que su Teme despertase, habló con Sakura. Ella le había explicado exactamente qué hacer en caso de que Sasuke se negase a cumplir con su nuevo rol.

FlashBack

-Y qué exactamente debo hacer, Sakura-chan?-

-Manipularlo… obvio-

-Y cómo?-

Golpiza.

-De la misma manera en que lo has hecho conmigo todo este tiempo, BAKA!-

Flashback End

El azabache volvió a parpadear.

-Qué dijo Sakura?-

-Que no eres capaz de manejarte por ti mismo… pensabas en ir a su casa por el desayuno, no?-

El parpadear de repente se convirtió en un tic nervioso. Cómo lo supo?... Un momento… Entonces, cuando Sakura le dejo a acargo, nunca confió realmente en él?... Era él tan débil? Evidentemente, su tiempo en Konoha lo había ablandado… pero.. tantito?

-Obvio- suspiró el rubio- cuando Sakura-chan se entere, no estará muy sorprendida..- imitando la voz de la ojijade- _Es tan predecible, ese Sasuke-kun!-_

-Hey! Y por qué sólo yo?!-el azabache se defendió- Tú no puedes ni masticar bien a menos que Sakura este cerca con una servilleta! Eres más dependiente que yo!-

- Pero a mí no me patea el orgullo como a ti…-

- Dobe!!-

- No te preocupes, probablemente Sakura-chan ya te estará esperando con huevos revueltos y..-

-DOBE!-

- Vamos, ella no estaba pensando dejarte a cargo … Después de todo, no cocinas mejor que yo…-

El Uchiha no respondió. Se limitó a dar un gruñido, ponerse una camisa limpia, tomar su billetera, y se dirigirse a la puerta.

-No quiero que respires cerca mío siquiera, oíste?-

-Me pagas el desayuno?-

-Cierra la boca y vámonos!-

-Hai!-

--

-y ahora qué?!!-

- tengo naúseas y unas inmensas ganas hacer pis y…-

- y a mí qué me importa?!!-

- no seas así, Teme! Entra, Sai-

Sasuke refunfuñó y maldijo, mientras Naruto llevaba a Sai hasta el sofá. Luego se dirigió a mirar la lista que Sakura le arrojó desde la ventana la noche anterior, con el horario de enfermedades de Sai.

"_Sábado. Observación: Es el día en que Sai se encuentra con su lado femeninio. Amor, Sakura"_

Era Sábado… Y acaban de venir de almorzar… así que…

"_13:00hs- Embarazo Psicológico. Observación: Que Kami te acopañe! Con Amor, Sakura--"_

-Oi, Sasuke-kun- le llamó Sai- no me ves algo gordito?-

El Uchiha dudó antes de contestar..

- umm… Si?-

-Qué?!!-

- y qué esperabas que te dijera?!!-

Sai dio un gemido de dolor y empezó a balancearse de un lado a otro. Naruto se trataba de sostenerlo mientras fusilaba a Sasuke con la mirada.

-Qué?! Él preguntó!-

Naruto seguía con la vista posada en él, reprochándole silenciosamente. Sasuke lo ignoró y volvió a mirar su lista. Fue cuando se fijó en las otras dos observaciones sobre esta enfermedad, escritas a las apuradas con una caligrafía que definitivamente no era la de Sakura.

"_Observación 2: Nunca de los nunca, cuando estés con una mujer embarazada (o en este caso, hombre), le hables de su peso. Son muy sensibles. Te vas a arrepentir. Con amor, Kakashi"_

"_Observación 3: Te dije que no hablaras de su peso!! Para la próxima, debes leer todas las observaciones antes de actuar! Con amor, Kakashi otra vez."_

Estuvo a punto de comerse el pedazo de papel. Volvió a mirar a Sai, que lucía más calmado, tomando un poco de té que sólo Kami sabe de dónde lo sacó. O en todo caso de donde Naruto lo sacó.

Se decidió a no volver a abrir la boca. Le echó una última ojeada a la lista.

"Más vale prevenir …" pensó.

"_16:00hs- Molestias Premenstruales. Observación: te vas a morir. Amor, Sakura"_

"_20:15hs- Menopausia. Observación: Ve a la farmacia y compra antidepresivos… o sedantes… TODOS LOS QUE PUEDAS. Cariños, Sakura"_

El Uchiha suspiró, se sentó al lado de los otros en el sofá, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

Esta, en definitiva, iba a hacer una tarde muy, pero muuuuy larga…

-

Sasuke miró el reloj de la pared. Cinco y cuarto de la tarde. Hace una hora y quince minutos que Sai empezó con otra fase de su desgarradora tormenta emocional.

Bueno, al menos dejó de pedir ramen con mostaza, mezclados con los restos del engrudo verde que Naruto preparó para la cena anterior… Que le parecían deliciosamente apetecibles, cuando la última vez casi vomitó sus entrañas.

E incluso se había puesto callado. Bueno, eso, en definitiva, fue gracias a Sasuke.

Robarse un libro de medicina de las oficinas de Sakura fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Se lo dio a Sai, que se entretuvo leyendo y apuntando cada síntoma de cualquier enfermedad, mientras decía: "Tengo éste.. y éste.. y éste… oh! También éste!... y definitivamente éste también!!"

Poco pudo regodearse de su inteligencia cuando escuchó un gritito. Miró a Sai, que fue corriendo al baño, a punto de otro colapso nervioso. Naruto fue tras él, pero el pinta de amanerado le echó llave a la puerta.

-Hey! Qué sucede?!- preguntó Naruto.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se escuchó unos sollozos, luego el sonido típico de cuando alguien se suena la nariz, y al fin, con voz quebrada, Sai decide hablar.

-No es justo!-

-Qué no es justo?- preguntó Sasuke, acercándose.

Los sollozos siguieron por un rato más.

-Lo tenía todo- empezó el paliducho amanerado- úlceras, gripe, fallos renales, cáncer de útero…o al menos eso pensé…. pero NOOO!! No tengo tic en el ojo!! No sé quiénes se cree mis ojos para no tener un tic!! Qué le hace pensar a ese malestar que mis ojos no son digno de él, eh?!-

Los otros se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Umm… Sai…- empezó el rubio.

- Me siento tan rechazado!! Es horrible!-

- Esto es todo, Sai, ya basta!- Sasuke no se comió el papel, pero pronto lo iban a encarcelar por canibalismo.

- Tú que sabes de mis sentimientos?!!- gimió el joven- Nadie me Comprende!!-

Ahora era el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha la víctima del más que oportuno tic nervioso.

Y aún faltaba la menopausia?!!

-Estoy aburrido- Naruto le echó una última ojeada a la puerta del baño y se alejó.

Sasuke lo miró con un dejo de sorpresa. Con Sai como estaba, uno puede sentir de todo (enfatizando en "fastidio" e "instinto asesino").. Menos aburrimiento!!..

Sólo podía ser Dobe!!

Un.. Momento… claro!

Sólo podía ser Dobe!!

-Oi- lo llamó el azabache- ya que estás aburrido… por qué no vas a la farmacia y me compras todos los sedantes que puedas?..-

Nuevamente…Más vale prevenir que lamentar… Porque definitivamente vas a lamentar tener que arrastrar a un hipocondríaco hasta una farmacia cuando le llegue lo que le llegará (por seguro)…

Peor… tratar de sacarlo de la farmacia, sin que se robe nada para auto medicarse, sería mil veces más difícil!!

Maldijo a Sakura por enseñarle a Sai a socializar… y porque para practicar su empatía le hizo entablar relaciones con sus pacientes…

Lo que Sasuke no sabía era que Sakura también se maldecía por eso, una y otra vez, frente al espejo, todas las mañanas.

-No- el rubio sonrió- tengo otra cosa mejor para hacer-

-Pero dijiste que estabas…-

-Pronto no lo estaré- diciendo esto, el kitsune tomó el teléfono.

Ooh! Definitivamente sabía lo que Naruto iba a hacer en ese momento.

Bromas por teléfono.

-Qué no estás crecidito para eso?...- le azabache sonrió con superioridad.

- Nunca se es lo suficientemente grande para dejar de sentir la felicidad como un niño lo hace- la sonrisa de Naruto era mucho más amigable y generosa que la de su amigo- además… a quién no le gusta las bromas por teléfono?-

-A mi no me gustan- espetó agriamente el Uchiha.

- A ti no te gusta nada!- rió el rubio.

-No seas tarado, Dobe!- gritó el otro, ofendido- No tiene nada de malo el que no haya hecho ninguna broma telefónica en toda mi vida! Es que siempre fui un chico maduro, sabes? Muy a diferencia tuya!-

- Maduro? Amargado dirás! Teme es un amargado!!-

Sasuke sintió cómo el rostro se le enrojecía.

-Yo no soy…!!-

Pero fue interrumpido cuando su amigo rodeó sus hombros con un brazo.

-ya, ya, Sasuke-kun- dijo el muchacho, divertido- quieres que vaya por los sedantes, iré…-

- …-

-pero sólo si haces una.. y sólo una broma por teléfono-

-no- Sasuke dio un respingo- cuida de Sai, voy a la farmacia-

- no voy a cuidar de Sai! No es mi responsabilidad.. tú eres la niñera!-

- Dobe!-

-Teme!!-

La pelea siguió durante unos minutos, cuando Sai salió del baño, más tranquilo. Mucho más tranquilo.

Tomó su libro y lo tiró a la basura, luego fue por palomitas a la cocina, se vino para el sofá y se les quedó mirando.

Las disputas de Dobe y Teme no sólo los entretienen a ellos. A Sai también. (n/a: y a todos nosotros)

-Ok, ok!! Dame ese maldito teléfono!!-

-eres el mejor, Sasuke-kun!-

- deja de hablar como niña y dámelo!-

- iré por tus laxantes justo después de esto, ok?-

- sedantes, Dobe idiota, SEDANTES!-

- y para qué necesita Sasuke-kun los laxantes?-preguntó el paliducho.

- tú no te metas, Sai!- le gritó el azabache.

-aish! Estas malito hoy!-

- Kami! Ahora debo lidiar con dos niñitas!-

Tomó el teléfono, pero al ver las teclas, dudó. No sabía el número de casi nadie en toda Konoha. Pero jamás lo admitiría. Y no estaba seguro de cómo las personas reaccionarían a su broma. Ya había visto a Naruto siendo perseguido con antorchas y azas la última vez que tuvo la mala suerte de marcar un número al azar.

Marcó el único número de teléfono que se sabía de corazón (o de estómago, ya que siempre llamaba para desayunar allí) y esperó.

-Casa de la familia Hatake, en qué puedo ayudarles?- del otro lado del cable se escuchó una voz impasible, casi perezosa.

Tragó saliva. Le sería bastante duro verle la cara de tonto a Hatake Kakashi. Literalmente, porque siempre lleva su máscara puesta y en ese mismo momento no estaban frente a frente. Peor… Uchiha Sasuke daba asco para las bromas. Había esperado por Sakura para atender…Nop… Había rezado por Sakura para atender el bendito teléfono!.

Pero Kami adoraba ponerle las cosas como sea menos en bandeja de plata.

-Y bien, qué desea?- volvió a escuchar.

-Umm.. Umm..-

- hola?-

Sasuke miró a Naruto. Naruto miró a Sasuke. Naruto le preguntó a quién estaba llamando. Y Sasuke le dio un zape.

-ug.. Teme..- el rubio susurró, más divertido que antes- entonces a Kakashi-sensei, eh?-

Otro zape. Y con dolor y todo, Naruto se las arregló para poner la conversación en altavoz.

-Hola?... hay alguien allí?-

-Señor Hatake?- Sasuke hizo su mayor esfuerzo para disimular su voz, haciéndola más ronca.

- Si, soy yo-

- Está la señora Hatake?- al menos tenía que intentar llegar a Sakura.

-NO- el hombre sonó terriblemente seco, todo rastro de pereza fuera de su voz- qué asuntos tiene con mi esposa?-

-No NO!... Yo…- mierda! mal movimiento!-es por su madre…-

-Nana-san?-

- si, llamo de la Compañía Funeraria de Konoha- los nervios comenzaron a jugarle en contra- para los arreglos del Funeral de Haruno Nana-

- Falleció?- casi inmediatamente, la voz del Hatake sonó nuevamente impasible- cuándo?-

Ay.. mierd…

-No los sabemos señor…Hace unos días nos la enviaron aquí-

- Quién? Cómo es que su familia no se enteró? Mi esposa era su única hija-

Sasuke estaba a punto... pero a puntito!... Si tan sólo pudiera clavarse el teléfono en el pecho morir desangrado! Naruto, por otro lado, estaba haciendo una fiesta muda con Sai.

-Señor, yo sólo trabajo aquí… lo lamento, no tenía idea- Sasuke trató de sonar lo más creíble posible.

Hubo un silencio en el otro lado.

-vaya, es un gran shock…- la voz tranquila del peliplata parecía desmentir sus palabras- aunque no nos llevábamos de maravilla, Nana-san era una buena mujer-

Silencio.

Ouch. Mierda…

Naruto meneó la cabeza. Tomó un hoja de papel y un lápiz. Escribió algo y la sostuvo, mostrándosela a Sasuke.

"_Regla número uno de las bromas por teléfono:__ no toques un tema demasiado delicado, como la muerte de un familiar…_

_Recuerdas esa vez en que me persiguieron con antorchas y hachas?_

_Adivina por qué fue!" _

Sasuke le miró como bestia, como diciendo "Y ahora me lo dices, imbécil?!!"

Y Naruto se alzó de hombros, como diciendo "Lo siento…" pero sin realmente sentirlo.

-Debería hablar con mi esposa primero, pero puede que esto le afecte mucho- el hombre seguía sonando completamente tranquilo- así que cualquier duda, pregúntemelo a mi, probablemente sea el único con la cabeza fría para estas cosas…-

-oh, claro… gracias, Hatake-san- el joven seguía con la mirada fusilando al rubio- desea que el cuerpo sea cremado, enterrado o embalsamado?-

Hubo otro silencio.

-No me queda opción- suspiró el Hatake- hágale todo junto-

-Qu.. QUÉ?!!-

- mejor suerte para la próxima vez- rió perezosamente el peliplata- Adiós, Sasuke-kun. Te espero mañana para desayunar-

Naruto dejó escapar una carcajada. Sai también. Pero ninguno pudo más que eso cuando Sasuke utilizó el cable del teléfono para ahorcarlos a los dos.

--

Sakura no se sorprendió de ver a Sasuke en su puerta, así como no se sorprendió de que él lanzase a Naruto a través de su ventana, luego a Sai. Menos cuando, apenas el chico entró a la casa, fue tras su esposo para ahorcarlo con algo que parecía un cable de teléfono.

-No puedo con ellos! No puedo!! Es demasiado! Cómo lo haces?- gritó el Uchiha con frustración.

Sakura simplemente sonrió. La respuesta era muy simple. A ella no le importaba. Los amaba demasiado que decidió hacerse ciega, sorda y muda ante los defectos de sus amigos… y esposo. Eran más que eso. Eran su familia.

Sus niños.

Y a Sasuke le faltaba mucho para a prender a sentir eso.

Fue por su botiquín médico, no sin antes despedir al muchacho con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hiciste bien- le susurró.

Sasuke se alzó de hombros y salió de la casa más tranquilo.

Antes de las ocho de la noche. Menos mal!

-

Sakura abrió su botiquín y sonrió alegremente.

Claro, amarlos ayuda… así como también ayudan los sedantes… que obviamente no son sólo para Sai. Por qué querría tantos, entonces?

Pero ese día no se lo suministró a Sasuke, sólo a los otros dos. El muchacho no las necesitaría porque pasaría la noche solo, sin nadie con quien discutir o pelear. Además, después de todo un día de niñera, su cansancio era más pesado que cualquier droga.

Cuando regresó a la cama miró abrazó a su esposo y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-Y eso por qué?- preguntó Kakashi.

- porque me debes veinte billetes- rió la chica- y.. porque los niños están madurando..-

El peliplata dio un suspiro.

- crecen tan rápido…- sonrió- pero les tomó un buen tiempo…-

--

Hasta aquí!

Como es mi cumple… me dejan rewiews de regalo? POrfis!! Lqm!!


End file.
